


Tier six

by Unlawful Bug (Inkkerfuffle)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, terrible foreplay, there was a post on tumblr and i couldn't resist, this is really stupid and just me being immature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkkerfuffle/pseuds/Unlawful%20Bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things don't turn out the way you planned them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tier six

His hands were on her before she even got the key out from her purse, carefully sliding around her waist and sneaking under the hem of her shirt, fingertips dancing over the soft skin of her stomach. He inched closer, pressing closer to her as she rummaged through her purse, “hurry up princess,” he muttered, before lazily dragging his lips down the side of her neck, “I’ve missed you.”

He was not playing fair. Marinette bit her lower lip, eyes closed as she allowed herself to enjoy the way his lips felt on her skin. But, someone had to keep cool head right now; they were still outside in the hallway and this was not a public show. They needed to get into their apartment first. “Wait,” she whispered, shaky hands fumbling with the keychain in her hands and working the lock as quickly as she was able. Adrien, of course, refused to let up, and soon they stumbled through the open door.

Once they were inside, inhibitions were dropped and Adrien quickly shifted them around, pressing her against the now closed door, crashing his lips to hers with a fervor that had been a long time coming. Her hands smoothed up his chest, feeling the muscles under the shirt tense and relax under her touch, before she reached the collar of his jacket. She broke apart from him, the back of her head hitting the door with a light thud, “Off,” she said, pushing the jacket from his shoulders.

“As you wish,” he grinned against her lips, shrugging the jacket off until it fell to the floor, before diving back to her. His hands gripped her hips before sliding down the curve of her ass, pulling her tightly to him, so she could really feel how much he’d missed her. “You need to catch up though,” he said, his green eyes glancing at the burly coat that still covered most of her body, hiding her from him.

She flashed him a playful smile as she shrugged off her coat in one motion.  “Bedroom. _Now_.” she breathed against his lips and he was happy to obey.

He picked her up and strode towards their bedroom, kicking the door closed once they were inside.

The door slammed closed, and he finally set her down on the floor. Her shoes flew in opposite directions, kicked off in a haste as she crawled onto their bed. Adrien followed suit, crawling until he was hovering above her, an alluring smile playing on his handsome face.

Her hands explored under his shirt; oh how she loved the way he still got goosebumps from her touch. She let her hand feel the skin of his stomach, feeling the muscles tense and shift under her fingertips. But she wanted more. Marinette broke away from his kiss, but not before giving his lower lip a playful nip as she reached for his belt, fingers grazing the bulge teasingly before she began working the belt buckle.

“Yeah, touch my penis.”

Marinette halted for a second, hands still on the belt buckle. It… was technically right but, but it just felt so _wrong._

Adrien noticed the shift. He saw her pause and he could _see_ the wheels turning inside her head. He had honestly not been thinking and just blurted out whatever came into his head. And to tell the truth, her hands were definitely close to his penis. He couldn’t be blamed, all he could hope for was for Marinette to let it slide.

And of course, she didn’t. Long gone was the shy girl who just might let something like this slide. Oh no, the woman he was in love with was funny and playful and wouldn’t hesitate to take this opportunity. Besides, he had giggled that one time when she’d tried to talk dirty and stuttered in embarrasement. And now, he'd just opened up a window for _revenge._

Marinette fumbled with his belt, pulling it off as she said, “I can’t wait for you to touch my genitalia too.” She was doing her best to keep her voice even, but it was a battle to edge out the amusement.

The belt hit the floor with a loud clatter and Adrien realized this could go two ways. Either he pretended nothing had happened, and there might just be a chance for them to save this evening, or just took things  _one step further._

He chose the latter.

“Come on Princess,” he purred, nuzzling the side of her neck, both in an attempt to _seduce_ and hide the ridiculous grin that was appearing on his face, “don’t you want my lap rocket?”

There was a beat of silence, and her eyes met his gaze straight on, and he realized that Marinette had definitely taken the challenge. It was _war_.

She cleared her throat, mostly to hide any sign of the laughter that was threatening to bubble out her lips, but she somehow succeded. Her face was serious, other than the small quiver from the corner of her lips,  “I want your… _fun stick,”_ she said, her eyes holding his gaze as steadily as she tried to make the ridiculous sentence sound as sexy as she was able to. “I want it so bad.”

She failed completely.

There was a flicker of either amusement or sheer horror at her choice of words but Adrien powered through, mostly out of stubborness, but he was not one to back out from a chance like this. “This love muscle is ready for a work out.”

Horror flashed on Marinette’s face, but she somehow managed to keep her cool, and she reached for the hem of his shirt, “Good,” she said, pushing it up as she somehow kept the charade of _seduction_ for the time being, “because the gym is open _all night long.”_ Marinette was not proud of herself right now.

There would be a time to feel the shame. That time was not now.

Adrien’s smile was tight as he exhaled a long shaky sigh. How could he possibly respond to that? With a straight face? No, she was not playing fair, it was just not  _right_.

The look on Marinette’s face was somewhat close to victory, since he hadn’t responded or even tried to do something. The corners of her lips quirked up, and she was ready to declare victory when Adrien charged back, “Let me into your  _cave of wonders.”_ he whispered, feeling ridiculously proud considering the fact that they were in the middle of what could only be described as atrocious foreplay.

She didn’t say anything, the look on her face being of evident disbelief at the turn this evening had taken, but she still allowed his fingers to play with the hem of her shirt, before she began squirming out of it. Adrien helped her, pulling her shirt over her head before leaning in, letting his lips graze her ear, as he whispered, “Let my _warrior of love_ into your love taco.”

Marinette squawked, “Oh my _God!”_ she exclaimed as she realized that it was time to pull out the big guns, “Yes babe, give me that meter long king kong dong.” she whispered, her voice low and shaky, because she was about to absolutely _lose it._

Adrien actually _chortled_ , and he finally let his head hang down, forehead resting against Marinette’s shoulder as his body shook in earnest laughter. “You win.” He told her before falling on his back, looking at the ceiling as laughter bubbled out of his lips. “Just… how? _Why?”_

Marinette joined him, her hands flying to her face as embarrassed giggles took over. “I’m… just,” she paused to catch her breath, before rolling on her side to look at him, her shoulders still shaking in laughter, “Chain emails.” she finally said, “there’s just…” Marinette shook her head, “You _really_ don’t want to know.”

“Did Alya sent it?” he asked, standing up to discard his jeans, which pooled on the floor on his side of the bed, “because I think I got the same one.”

Marinette snorted, “Was it the one with the firemen pictures?” she asked, “because that’s the one I got.” Marinette reached for Adrien’s discarded shirt and slipped it on, before crawling under the covers.

He blinked, that was _not_ the one he got. But it wasn’t the time to dwell on  _that,_ or the fact that Alya edited chain emails according to their recipients. Adrien held out his arm for her, wordlessly offering his shoulder as a pillow, “This was absolutely ridiculous.”

She might have won this battle, but they had both lost the war.

Marinette was still not done, wiggling in place as she removed her bra through her sleeve, “I’m sorry.” she apologized, but was unable to fight the amused smile on her face as she snuggled up next to him. 

His lips brushed over her forehead, “I love you, you crazy woman.”

Her first answer was a snicker, but she cuddled up to him all the same, “I love you too.”

No sex was had that night. And that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the post that inspired this mess?  
> http://unlawfulbug.tumblr.com/post/136850294792/writing-smut-like


End file.
